Linear resonant actuators (LRAs) and other vibrational actuators (e.g., rotational actuators, vibrating motors, etc.) are increasingly being used in mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants, video game controllers, etc.) to generate vibrational feedback for user interaction with such devices. Typically, a force/pressure sensor detects user interaction with the device (e.g., a finger press on a virtual button of the device) and in response thereto, the linear resonant actuator vibrates to provide feedback to the user. For example, a linear resonant actuator may vibrate in response to force to mimic to the user the feel of a mechanical button click.
One disadvantage of existing haptic systems is that existing approaches to processing of signals of a force sensor and generating of a haptic response thereto often have longer than desired latency, such that the haptic response may be significantly delayed from the user's interaction with the force sensor. Thus, in applications in which a haptic system is used for mechanical button replacement, capacitive sensor feedback, or other application, and the haptic response may not effectively mimic the feel of a mechanical button click. Accordingly, systems and methods that minimize latency between a user's interaction with a force sensor and a haptic response to the interaction are desired.
In addition, to create appropriate and pleasant haptic feelings for a user, a signal driving a linear resonant actuator may need to be carefully designed and generated. In mechanical button replacement application, a desirable haptic response may be one in which the vibrational impulse generated by the linear resonant actuator should be strong enough to give a user prominent notification as a response to his/her finger pressing and/or releasing, and the vibrational impulse should be short, fast, and clean from resonance tails to provide a user a “sharp” and “crisp” feeling. Optionally, different control algorithms and stimulus may be applied to a linear resonant actuator, to alter the performance to provide alternate tactile feedback—possibly denoting certain user modes in the device—giving more “soft” and “resonant” tactile responses.